Fu Manchu
Fu Manchu are a rock band originating from San Clemente, California. Initially forming in 1985 as a hardcore punk band known as Virulence, the band would adopt the Fu Manchu moniker beginning in 1990. The band's sound eventually drifted towards more of a rock sound inspired by the California lifestyle, UFOs, bigfoot, muscle cars, skateboarding, surfing and 70s movies among other subjects. Although the band has been commonly cited as "stoner rock" the band has been hesitant of that termBlabbermouthFu Manchu frontman says stoner rock is a lame term, accessed 30 January 2020] and often just cite their style of music as "straightforward, real fuzzy rock.".Riot Fest While the band is also often cited as being from Orange County the band often tells fans they're from San Clemente. Though their band lineup would change frequently early on the band would lock in their sound by the mid 1990's with the likes of No One Rides For Free and Daredevil. A major lineup change would happen by 1996 but ultimately lead to 1997's The Action Is Go, considered by many to be a seminal stoner rock album and establishing the band as a worldwide touring act. By the early 2000s the band would lock in the current lineup that still stands today, with their music also appearing in major publications such as compilations curated by Tony Hawk, television programs such as Monster Garage and ESPN's X Games and even video games such as The BIGS 2 and Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2. Fu Manchu to date have released twelve studio albums among a host of other releases in a career spanning thirty years, touring all over the world with a wide range of music acts. Over the years the band would establish themselves as a seminal stoner rock act and a major player in the Palm Springs stoner and desert rock scenes. History Virulence (1985 - 1990) *''For more details feel free to view Riffipedia's page on Virulence.'' Prior to Fu Manchu's formation some years later, Virulence would be founded circa 1985 with the initial lineup of Ken Pucci, Scott Hill, Ruben Romano and Mark Abshire. They were heavily influenced by the heaviness of the Melvins, as well as the intense aggression of Black Flag and Bl'ast!, initially starting as a hardcore punk band but evolving over time into longer songs and elements of math-rock and post-hardcore.Punknews The band performed largely in the California area with the likes of BL'AST!, The Mentors and many others. In 1989 the band would release a debut record in If This Isn't A Dream... via Alchemy Records, a small label run by one Mark Deutrom. Fu Manchu and First Three Albums (1990 - 1996) In 1990 Ken Pucci would leave Virulence with vocalist Glenn Chivens joining in his stead, leading to a change of name to Fu Manchu. The band's sound also shifted away from hardcore punk, beginning to draw influence from the likes of Melvins, Tad, Laughing Hyenas and early White Zombie.Riot Fest The band would release their first 7" Kept Between Trees via Slap A Ham that same year, adopting a bit of a sludgy rock sound with this release. The band also notably performed their first live show opening for Saint Vitus and doing a slowed down cover of "Space Truckin'" by Deep Purple.Lollipop Magazine/ Fu Manchu via Wayback Machine Not long after the release of "Kept Between Trees", Glen McCaughey and Glenn Chivens would both leave the band. Mark Abshire would join as the bassist but as far as the vocal role went, Scott Hill opted to take over on vocal duties along with playing guitar. Scott Votaw would be added as a second, lead guitarist. In 1992 the band would release three singles in a year's span as the band built towards a fuzzier, hard rock sound. Senioritis (1992, Zuma) would be the first release, followed by Pick-Up Summer (1992, Elastic) and Don't Bother Knockin' (If This Vans Rockin') (1993, Elastic). The band largely performed in California around this time as well, performing with the likes of Unsound and Kyuss to scratch the surface. In 1993, Votaw would leave the group and would be replaced by Eddie Glass, who had previously played drums in the San Diego punk rock band Olivelawn. Recording in late 1993 and produced by Kyuss drummer Brant Bjork, Fu Manchu would release their debut album No One Rides For Free in early 1994 via independent label Bong Load Records. Before recording the next album as songs were written for a follow-up, Mark Abshire would leave the band with Brad Davis taking his place as bassist as the band recorded that August. Daredevil saw release in early 1995 via Bong Load Records to more positive reception and a wider audience. Fu Manchu would begin touring extensively in support of Daredevil throughout the United States and Canada, specifically with Monster Magnet who were touring in support of Superjudge, their latest album at the time. Recording would begin on a third studio album in September 1995, eventually leading to the release of the band's third album In Search Of... on 27 February 1996 via Mammoth Records. However not long after the release of "In Search Of..." both Eddie Glass and Ruben Romano would leave the band, citing personal and musical differences with Hill. Romano and Glass wanted to pursue a more psychedelic direction while Hill wanted to stick to a heavy rock sound. Both Romano and Glass would join up with former bassist Mark Abshire to form Nebula in 1997. Despite how the trio departed Fu Manchu the band expressed no animosity towards fans wearing Fu Manchu shirts at their early shows, often stating "we're all family". Taking the place of Glass and Romano would be Bob Balch on guitar and Brant Bjork on drums, the latter after stints with Kyuss and De-Con. Fu Manchu would tour in support of "In Search Of..." with this lineup through 1996, performing with the likes of Core, Clutch, Orange 9MM, Deftones, Limp Bizkit and many others along with the band's earliest known tour of Europe. By the end of 1996 more new music would be written and new songs would be recorded that October. The Action Is Go and Godzilla's Eatin' Dust (1997 - 1999) Fu Manchu would start off 1997 by releasing the Godzilla 10" EP via Man's Ruin Records circa 7 February. Produced by Josh Homme and the title track being a Blue Öyster Cult cover, Godzilla would serve as the first release to feature Bob Balch and Brant Bjork. The band would quickly follow up by working with Jay Yuenger of White Zombie notoriety, would begin recording at Grandmaster Studios in Hollywood and Sound City Studios in Van Nuys. The Action Is Go would see release on 7 October 1997, the first full-length with the lineup of Hill, Davis, Balch and Bjork. Notably The Action Is Go would see critical praise at the time/ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine and be retroactively regarded as one of their seminal releases,Sputnik MusicAllMusicAV Club along with being regarded as an important release in stoner rock's history.The Obelisk "Evil Eye" also had a music video that attained a decent amount of airplay, along with the song itself appearing in the iconic skateboarding video game Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2. The band would tour through the rest of 1997 in their first headlining tour of Europe along with an extensive North American tour supporting Corrosion of Conformity. In an interview with Lollipop Magazine, bassist Brad Davis would speak positively of the current lineup at the time, recording with J. Yuenger: Fu Manchu would tour all over the world extensively throughout 1998 in support of The Action Is Go, including two stints in Europe, a string of shows in the United States and the band's first ever tour of Australia./ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine On 27 October 1998 the band would work with Elastic Records to release Return To Earth '91-'93, a collection of 7" songs from the band's early era. The band would close out the year by recording at Monkey Studios in Palm Springs, CA circa 22 November 1998. Combining the Godzilla sessions along with new songs, Fu Manchu would release (Godzilla's) Eatin' Dust on 19 February 1999 via Man's Ruin Records. Eatin' Dust would also be released as a stand-alone 10" on 5 March 1999. Fu Manchu would also start the year by recording the theme song to the X Games for ESPN before recording their next album at Monkey Studios in the first week of March and finishing by May, with a few songs revealed in the following months. Fu Manchu would return to touring that Summer and sharing the stage with the likes of Type O Negative, Speedealer and The Unband among others./ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine King of The Road and California Crossing (2000 - 2003) Fu Manchu would start off in 2000 touring alongside Anthrax throughout the month for January, while promoting their sixth album. Originally titled as "California", King of The Road saw release on 25 February 2000 to positive reception both at the timeAustin Chronicle and retroactively.Mike LadanoSputnik MusicThe Obelisk Notably the album also closes with a cover of "Freedom of Choice" by DEVO, which actually attained praise from bandleader Mark Mothersbaugh./ Los Angeles Times Fu Manchu would begin touring in support of King of The Road in March supporting Sevendust, then following with tours of Australia, New Zealand and Japan before returning to North America as direct support for Motorhead and Nashville Pussy. Fu Manchu would then tour Europe that year on the festival circuit, with several dates having them sharing the stage with Slayer and Iron Maiden. Finally Fu Manchu would return to the United States for a tour alongside Speedealer and Monster Magnet./ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine Fu Manchu would start off 2001 performing sproadic shows, including an after-party appearance at the Sundance Music Festival following a showing of Dogtown and The Z-Boys, presented by Rolling Stones and Vans Shoes. Following a couple canceled tours the band chose instead to concentrate on recording their next studio album, having written twenty songs in preparation for it. Fu Manchu would work with producer Matt Hyde for their seventh album, recording at Sound City Studios in Van Nuys. Originally the album was supposed to be released in September 2001 but due to the World Trade Center attacks on 11 September, the album's release would be pushed back to January. New singles would be revealed in "Separate Kingdom" and "Squash That Fly", the latter getting a music video and moderate airplay on MTV. However on 16 November 2001 it would be announced that Brant Bjork would be leaving the band as he was no longer able to commit fully to the band while in the beginnings of a commitment to a solo career./ Fu Manchu via Wayback MachineBrant Leaves The Chu, accessed 4 February 2020 Bjork would state it was an amicable departure and in a 2015 interview, would speak positively of his experiences with Fu Manchu, stating that he "got to do everything he didn't get to do in Kyuss" and that Scott Hill had taught him how to be a bandleader.Darren Rose Music Network via YouTubeBrant Bjork, Kyuss founder, discusses music career, accessed 4 February 2020 (38:15 - 39:20 in the video) On 2 December it would be announced Scott Reeder (Smile) would join the band as the new drummer, with his first performance with the band taking place on 16 December 2001 at Canes in San Diego./ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine California Crossing would be released on 29 January 2002 to positive reviews from a wide range of publications.Pop MattersUltimate GuitarExclaim!Aural Innovations Notably the song "Bultaco" would feature Keith Morris (Black Flag, Circle Jerks, OFF!) on vocals, the album would peak at #10 on the Billboard Heatseekers chartsBillboard and the title track would appear in the video game "Tony Hawk's Underground". Fu Manchu would tour the United States in support of California Crossing that January, followed by further touring in Europe, Australia and New Zealand. The next year Fu Manchu would tour Europe with Firebird which would include an appearance at Roadburn Festival. On 22 July 2003 the band would also release their first live album titled Go For It... Live!, the band's first release with Reeder on drums. By the end of 2002 it would also be announced that Fu Manchu would be working with Brian Joseph Dobbs in the recording of the next album./ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine The band would also release a new EP in Something Beyond at the end of 2003./ Fu Manchu via Wayback Machine In an interview with Lollipop Magazine, Scott Hill would speak about the title of "California Crossing" and the general ethos of the band going into the 21st century: Start The Machine and We Must Obey (2004 - 2008) The end of 2003 and the start of 2004 would see Fu Manchu working with several movies and television shows such as recording the theme song for "West Coast Choppers",Blabbermouth the television movie "Motorcycle Mania 3"Blabbermouth and making an appearance on Discovery Channel's "Monster Garage".BlabbermouthBlabbermouth In the meantime Fu Manchu had written several new songs for a follow-up album since Mammoth Records folded in 2002. After signing a distribution deal for Europe with SPV/Steamhammer to release "Go For It... Live!" Fu Manchu would officially announce that they had signed with DRT Entertainment on 10 May 2004.BlabbermouthBlabbermouth With further details being revealed over the summerBlabbermouthBlabbermouth Start The Machine would see release via DRT Entertainment on 14 September 2004 and generating positive reviews.Pop MattersMusic OMHMetal.de Fu Manchu would tour the United States that November and December alongside the likes of Clutch and High on Fire. More touring in support of Start The Machine would take place the next year, with one North American leg as support to Corrosion of Conformity. With a break from touring in 2006 Fu Manchu would begin work on a follow-up record, this time signing with Liquor & Poker Music for US distributionBlabbermouth and Century Media for European distribution.Blabbermouth The band would release a new EP in Hung Out To Dry on 28 November, the title track being the first song written after the band finished touring in support of Start The Machine and serving as a teaser for the next album.Blabbermouth Fu Manchu would perform in Costa Mesa on 16 November and then a release show for "Hung Out To Dry" at the infamous Viper Room on 1 December.Blabbermouth The band would record their next album through the summer and fall, citing is as one of their most aggressive and heaviest releases in a 2007 interview.Caught in The Crossfire We Must Obey would see release through Liquor & Poker Music on 19 February 2007, produced by Andrew Alekel and featuring a cover of "Moving In Stereo" by The Cars. We Must Obey would peak at #30 on the Billboard HeatseekersBillboard and see general praise from the likes of Pop Matters,Pop Matters Scene Point Blank,Scene Point Blank Metal Temple,Metal Temple BlabbermouthBlabbermouth and Brave WordsBrave Words among others. The title track would also notably appear on Tony Hawk's Proving Ground./ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine Fu Manchu would tour the United States and Europe with Valient Thorr throughout 2007 and then close out with another EuropeanBlabbermouth and United States legBlabbermouth in the fall of 2007 and winter of 2008, respectively. Fu Manchu would go largely quiet barring an occasional string of shows throughout the rest of 2008./ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine Signs of Infinite Power and 20th Anniversary (2009 - 2013) Fu Manchu would announce in 2009 that the band had about ten songs written for their next album with intents to record in the Spring. The band also acknowledged their 20th anniversary was impending in 2010 with a host of special releases planned including reissues and a proposed DVD./ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback MachineBlabbermouth On 28 August 2009 details on a tenth album would surface, including an album title and release dateBlabbermouth with further details surfacing in the next month.Blabbermouth Fu Manchu would record this tenth album with Sergio Chavez at Maple Sound Studios in Santa Ana circa June 2009. Signs of Infinite Power saw release via Century Media on 20 October 2009, with a tour supporting the album taking place that fall alongside It's Casual and ASG. Signs of Infinite Power would attain generally positive reviews from the likes of Rock Sound,Rock Sound Metal Rage,Metal Rage and Exclaim!Exclaim! though a common observation was on the band's sheer consistency.The Obelisk 2010 would see further touring and more importantly, a celebration of the band's 20th anniversary. Notably the band would now establish At The Dojo Records as their own personal label for Fu Manchu reissues (And later, new albums). Along with a couple 7" singles the band would reissue (Godzilla's) Eatin' Dust on vinyl and CD for the first time in years. Following touring Europe and North America in support of their twentieth anniversary it would be announced that the band would tour next year in support of the 15th anniversary of In Search Of..., performing the entire album live and reissuing the album on vinyl for the first time since the 1990s.Blabbermouth The 15th anniversary tour would begin on the West Coast before going to Europe, then back to the United States.Blabbermouth Fu Manchu would also return to Australia and New Zealand for the first time in years in early 2012 with Black Cobra as support. Following the momentum of the well-received anniversary tour the year prior, Fu Manchu would embark on a world tour celebrating the 20th anniversary of The Action Is Go, performing the entire album and reissuing that album on vinyl as well.Blabbermouth The band would also begin writing a new album in the summer of 2012.Blabbermouth Gigantoid and Clone of The Universe (2014 - 2019) Fu Manchu would begin work on their eleventh studio album in February 2014 after the writing process began in late 2013,Blabbermouth, working with Andrew Giacumakis (MOAB) and Jim Monroe (The Adolescents, X). With the recording process finished by MarchBlabbermouth and working entirely with their own label at this point, Gigantoid would see release on 29 April 2014.Blabbermouth Gigantoid would see high praise from the likes of The Obelisk,The Obelisk Sputnik Music,Sputnik Music The SludgelordThe Sludgelord and Echoes and DustEchoes and Dust among others. In an interview with The Obelisk, Scott Hill would speak about meeting Giacumakis and working with him on Gigantoid: The band would follow with a tour of North America and Europe in support of the album, followed by a 25th anniversary tour the next year. Reissues of Kept Between Trees, Daredevil and King of The Road would all come out that year via At The Dojo Records, with the band doing an anniversary tour in support of the latter and performing King of The Road in it's entirety. A 7" single entitled Slow Ride/Future Transmitter would also see release on 19 August 2016. The next year would see more sporadic touring and a vinyl reissue of California Crossing as work began on the next studio album. Like the previous album it would be recorded and produced by Fu Manchu and Jim Monroe at The Racket Room in Santa Ana, California, with additional recording by Andrew Giacumakis at Susstudio in Simi Valley, California. Further details on this album would be revealed in December 2017, including the title and release date along with Rush guitarist Alex Lifeson making a guest appearance on "Il Mostro Atomico" which is the band's longest song at just over eighteen minutes.Blabbermouth Scott Hill would speak about this lengthy song and getting Lifeson on the record in an interview with Pure Grain Audio:Pure Grain Audio Clone of The Universe would be released via At The Dojo Records on 9 February 2018, peaking at #5 on the Billboard HeatseekersBillboard and attaining a Metacritic score of 78, with "generally favorable reviews".Metacritic Notably Clone of The Universe was also heavily praised by underground critics such as Blabbermouth,Blabbermouth The Obelisk,The Obelisk Sputnik MusicSputnik Music and lastly Metal Assault whom awarded the album a perfect 10/10 score.Metal Assault Fu Manchu would tour North America and Europe in support of Clone of The Universe, making notable marquee appearances at Duna Jam and Muddy Roots Music Festival. The band closed out 2018 touring with Mos Generator and performed through 2019 at several festivals including Desertfest London, Desertfest Berlin, Hellfest, Heavy Montréal, Psycho Las Vegas, Aftershock Festival and Hipnosis. The band also reissued Start The Machine on vinyl,Discogs released a vinyl edition of their performance at the 2003 Roadburn FestivalDiscogs and composed an expanded reissue of their classic 1999 album, not titled (Godzilla's) Eatin' Dust +4.Discogs 30th Anniversary (2020 - Present) On 1 January Fu Manchu would announce a celebration of their thirtieth anniversary which would include extensive touring, reissues and a new album set for the Spring.Fu Manchu Facebook Tour dates would be listed for the United States and Europe, including appearances at Freak Valley Festival, Graspop Metal Meeting and Azkena Rock Festival. At the end of January recording would begin on the band's thirteenth album.Fu Manchu FacebookFu Manchu Facebook Discography Studio Albums *'No One Rides For Free' (1994, Bong Load Records) *'Daredevil' (1995, Bong Load Records) *'In Search Of...' (1996, Mammoth Records) *'The Action is Go' (1997, Mammoth Records) *'(Godzilla's) Eatin' Dust' (1999, Man's Ruin Records) *'King of the Road' (2000, Mammoth Records) *'California Crossing' (2001, Mammoth Records) *'Start the Machine' (2004, DRT Entertainment) *'We Must Obey' (2007, Century Media; Liquor and Poker) *'Signs of Infinite Power' (2009, Century Media; At The Dojo) *'Gigantoid' (2014, At The Dojo) *'Clone of The Universe' (2018, At The Dojo) *'TBA' (2020, At The Dojo) Singles and EPs *'Kept Between Trees' (7" Single) (1990, Slap A Ham) *'Pick-Up Summer' (7" Single) (1992, Elastic) *'Senioritis' (7" Single) (1992, Zuma) *'Don't Bother Knockin' (If This Vans Rockin')' (7" Single) (1993, Elastic) *'Asphalt Risin'' (7" Single) (1996, Mammoth) *'Missing Link b/w Ojo Rojo' (7" Single) (1996, Mammoth) *'Godzilla' (10" EP) (1997, Man's Ruin Records) *'Evil Eye' (CD Single) (1997, Mammoth) *'Jailbreak b/w Urethane' (7" Single) (1998, Mammoth) *'From The Album The Action Is Go' (Cassette Single) (1998, Mammoth) *'Eatin' Dust' (10" EP) (1999, Man's Ruin Records) *'Over The Edge' (Cassette Single) (1999, Mammoth) *'Selections From California Crossing' (CD Single) (2001, Mammoth) *'Squash That Fly' (CD Single) (2001, Mammoth) *'Planet Of The Ape Hangers / Breathing Fire' (2002, Mammoth) *'Separate Kingdom' (CD Single) (2001, Mammoth) *'Something Beyond' (7" Single) (2004, Elastic) *'Hung Out To Dry' (EP) (2006, Liquor and Poker Music) *'Knew It All Along / Who Are You?' (7" Single) (2007, At The Dojo) *'Beach Blanket Bongout' (7" Single) (2009, At The Dojo) *'Slow Ride / Future Transmitter' (7" Single) (2016, At The Dojo) Other Releases *'Jailbreak / Blueberries & Chrome' (Split 7" with Fatso Jetson) (1998, Sessions) *'Return to Earth 91–93' (Compilation) (1998, Elastic Records) *'Go For It... Live!' (Live Album) (2003, Steamhammer) *'Robotic Invasion / No Soul' (Split 7" with MOAB) (2013, Scion A/V) *'Live at Roadburn 2003' (Live Album) (2019, At The Dojo; Roadburn Records) Personnel Current Members *'Scott Hill' – Guitar, Vocals (1985 - Present) *'Brad Davis' – Bass, Vocals (1994 - Present) *'Bob Balch' – Guitar, Vocals (1996 - Present) *'Scott Reeder' – Drums, Vocals (2001 - Present) Former Members *'Glenn Chivens' - Vocals (1990 - 1993) *'Ruben Romano' – Drums (1990 - 1996) *'Mark Abshire' – Bass (1990 - 1994) *'Scott Votaw' – Guitar (1990 - 1993) *'Eddie Glass' – Guitar (1993 - 1996) *'Brant Bjork' – Drums (1996 - 2001) List of Known Tours *'Daredevil North American Tour' (With Monster Magnet) (1995)/ Setlist.fm *'Spring 1996 North American Tour' (With Deftones, Limp Bizkit) (1996) *'In Search Of... European Tour' (1996) *'The Big Phat Tour' (With Clutch, Core, Orange 9MM) (1996) *'The Action Is Go European Tour' (1997) *'Tore Up From The Floor Up Tour '97' (With Corrosion of Conformity, Machine Head, Drain) (1997) *'The Action Is Go West Coast Tour' (1998) *'Spring 1998 European Tour' (With Spiritual Beggars) (1998)Last.fm *'1998 Australian Tour' (1998) *Vans Warped Tour 1998 (Fu Manchu dropped off) (1998) *'Fall 1998 European Tour' (With Queens of the Stone Age) (1998)Last.fm *'December 1998 North American Tour' (With The Hellacopters; Acid King on select dates) (1998)/ Man's Ruin Records via Wayback Machine *'March 1999 Mini-Tour' (1999)/ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine *'Fall 1999 Mini-Tour' (With Type O Negative) (1999)/ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine *'1999 European Tour' (With The Unband) (1999)/ Man's Ruin Records via Wayback MachineLast.fm *'December 1999 West Coast Tour' (With Speedealer) (1999)/ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine *'January 2000 North American Tour' (With Anthrax) (2000)/ Fu Manchu via Wayback Machine *'March 2000 North American Tour' (With Sevendust) (2000)/ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine *'King of The Road Australasia Tour' (2000)Fu Manchu Official *'May 2000 North American Tour' (With Motorhead, Nashville Pussy, Speedealer) (2000) *'King of The Road European Tour' (Select dates with Slayer, Iron Maiden) (2000)Last.fm *'Summer 2000 North American Tour' (With Monster Magnet, Speedealer) (2000)/ Fu Manchu via Wayback Machine/ Mammoth Records via Wayback Machine *Fall 2000 Tour (With Black Crowes, Jimmy Page; Canceled) (2000) *2001 Canadian Tour (With Clutch, Finger 11; Fu Manchu dropped off) (2001) *'California Crossing North American Tour' (2002)/ Fu Manchu via Wayback Machine *'California Crossing European Tour' (With Misdemeanor on select dates) (2002)Last.fmBlabbermouth *'California Crossing Australia / New Zealand Tour' (2002)/ Fu Manchu Official via Wayback Machine *'California Crossing Summer North American Tour' (With Speedealer, Brand New Sin) (2002)/ Fu Manchu via Wayback MachineBlabbermouth *California Crossing Fall European Tour (Canceled) (2002)Blabbermouth *'2003 European Tour' (With Firebird) (2003)Blabbermouth *'Start The Machine North American Tour' (With Clutch, High on Fire) (2004)/ fu Manchu via Wayback MachineBlabbermouthBlabbermouth *'Summer 2005 North American Tour' (With Corrosion of Conformity) (2005)Blabbermouth *'Fall 2005 North American Tour' (2005)/ Fu Manchu via Wayback Machine *'We Must Obey North American Tour' (With Valient Thorr) (2007)Blabbermouth *'We Must Obey European Tour (Spring)' (With Valient Thorr) (2007)Last.fm *'We Must Obey European Tour (Fall)' (Select dates with Truckfighters) (2007)BlabbermouthLast.fm *'We Must Obey North American Tour' (2008)Fu Manchu FacebookBlabbermouth *'Signs of Infinite Power North American Tour' (With ASG, It's Casual) (2009)Last.fmBlabbermouth *'2010 European Tour' (2010)Last.fm *'2010 North American Tour' (With Black Tusk, It's Casual) (2010)Fu Manchu FacebookLast.fm *'In Search Of... 15th Anniversary West Coast Tour' (2011)Fu Manchu Facebook *'In Search Of... 15th Anniversary European Tour' (With The Xcerts) (2011)Fu Manchu Facebook *'In Search Of... 15th Anniversary Fall Tour' (With Honky, The Shrine) (2011)Last.fm *'2012 New Zealand / Australia Tour' (With Black Cobra) (2012)Fu Manchu Facebook *'The Action Is Go 15th Anniversary European Tour' (With The Shrine) (2012)Fu Manchu FacebookLast.fm *'The Action Is Go 15th Anniversary North American Tour' (With Bloodnstuff) (2013)Fu Manchu Facebook *'Gigantoid North American Tour' (With Electric Citizen) (2014)Fu Manchu FacebookLast.fm *'Gigantoid European Tour' (With Bloodnstuff) (2014)Fu Manchu Facebook *'25h Anniversary North American Tour' (2015)Fu Manchu Facebook *'25th Anniversary European Tour' (2015)Fu Manchu Facebook *'King of The Road European Tour' (2016)Fu Manchu Facebook *'November 2017 Mini-Tour' (With Mos Generator) (2017)Fu Manchu Facebook *'Clone of The Universe European Tour' (2018)Fu Manchu Facebook *'Clone of The Universe North American Tour' (2018)Fu Manchu Facebook *'2018 Summer / Fall Festival Shows' (2018) *'2018 West Coast Tour' (With Mos Generator) (2018)Fu Manchu Facebook *'2019 Festival and Marquee Shows' (2019)Last.fm *'30th Anniversary North American Tour' (2020) *'30th Anniversary European Tour' (2020)Fu Manchu Facebook External Links Official Links *Fu Manchu Facebook *Fu Manchu Instagram *Fu Manchu Bandcamp *Fu Manchu on Last.fm Archival Links *Archived Page circa 2008 */ 1999 News */ 1998 News */ 1997 News */ 2002 / 2001 News */ Historical Photos */ Archived Show Reviews References Category:Band Category:California Category:USA Category:Fu Manchu Category:Stoner Rock Category:Brant Bjork Category:Eddie Glass Category:Scott Votaw Category:Ruben Romano Category:Scott Reeder Category:Bob Balch Category:Scott Hill Category:Brad Davis Category:1985 Category:1990